


El lazo

by Moonyta



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: En la cena  de otoño, ofrecida por la ilustre familia Wayne.  Ocurre un incidente que desata los celos de Damian, heredero de la fortuna y prometido de Richard Grayson, un gitano de preciosos ojos azules.





	El lazo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siliceb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliceb/gifts).



— ¡Necesito que me creas! Yo… simplemente no puedo seguir chocando contra el muro de tu indiferencia. Estoy rompiéndome, Damian… —Dick podía sentir que sus manos estaban temblando. 

Todo había comenzado la noche de la cena de gala otoñal. Una vez al año, la ilustre familia Wayne abría sus puertas para acoger en sus salones a duques, condes y barones. Por tradición, se ofrecía un festín donde todos los platillos de la mesa representaban el final de la cosecha, abundaban los manjares de tonos ocres y dorados y cada ocasión, sin falta, la familia Wayne ofrecía un exquisito licor de miel que hacía brillar los labios de los invitados. 

Los labios de Richard todavía tenían el brillo de la miel y su boca guardaba el regusto del licor, cuando Damian lo empujó violentamente contra el escritorio del estudio principal y le arrancó el antifaz de plumas azules que usaba para bailar. 

— Explícame, ¿cómo llegó tu lazo de satén, de tu cuello al bolsillo de Lord Wilson? —Los ojos verdes de Damian ardían, poseídos por el veneno de los celos. Su propio antifaz, de plumas negras, le confería una apariencia violenta y temible. 

— Yo no… yo…— Dick se tocó el cuello, confundido. No recordaba haber perdido su lazo de satén. Era su favorito porque Damian se lo había obsequiado, la mañana de su cumpleaños.

— ¡RESPONDEME! —La voz del caballero del antifaz negro, vibró por cada rincón oscuro del estudio de lectura. El hijo sanguíneo de Bruce Wayne puso sus manos, grandes y fuertes, sobre los hombros de Richard y lo sacudió. 

— ¡No lo sé! No lo sé, ¡no lo recuerdo! — Asustado, Dick se aferró a las muñecas de aquellos brazos y levantó su mirada, confundida y nublada por el alcohol. Se forzó a sí mismo, tratando de hacer un recuento de sus acciones, pero estaba nervioso, asustado y un poco borracho. 

La noche era cálida y la luna de Octubre brillaba enorme en el cielo. Había bailado muchas piezas con Damian y en algún momento, dentro de todo aquel goce, se habían separado y cuando llegó de nuevo, el momento de reencontrarse, Damian lo había arrastrado hasta aquella habitación. 

Dick ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaba el cuello y parte del pecho desnudo, a causa de la ausencia de su lazo satinado. 

— ¿Qué te ofreció? — Damian presionó— ¿Dinero?, ¿Una joya que yo no puedo costear?

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! — Dick se enderezó y se lo quitó de encima. Le dolía respirar, a causa de la angustia— ¡Yo no soy una cortesana!

— Tienes razón, Richard. Las cortesanas guardan algo de clase. Tú en cambio, eres una puta. 

Los ojos de Richard se abrieron con herido asombro y Damian salió como un vendaval por la puerta.

Días después de la pelea, el ambiente entre ambos se semejaba a la superficie frágil de un lago congelado. Se movían con tiento uno alrededor del otro, Richard buscaba la reconciliación, pero Damian parecía resuelto a la ruptura total de su relación. 

Ya no cabalgaban juntos. Damian tomaba sus alimentos lejos de él y Richard era incapaz de recordar cómo demonios había perdido el maldito lazo azul. Todas sus palabras y sus intentos por explicarse, terminaban en miserables fracasos. Damián era como un león herido que le lanzaba zarpazos cada vez que se acercaba. 

Luego, llegó la noticia del duelo. 

Lord Damian Wayne y Lord Slade Wilson se habían batido en duelo en nombre de Richard. Desde luego que, siguiendo las reglas de la galantería, ninguno había mencionado jamás el nombre de Dick, pero todos sabían que aquel duelo era por él. 

Las horas pasaron lentas mientras Richard oteaba el horizonte y cuando vio volver un jinete, corrió hacía él. Damian había salido vencedor, aunque su brazo llevaría por siempre una marca de la espada de Lord Wilson.   
En absoluto silencio, Damian desmontó, caminó hasta Richard y le puso en las manos su lazo de satén azul, ensangrentado. 

— Lo recuperé para ti. Tu honor está lavado. 

Y lo había dejado ahí, de pie, con la prenda entre las manos y un montón de sentimientos atrapados en su corazón. 

Las cosas no podían seguir de aquella manera, Dick estaba enloqueciendo. Sabía que Damian era un hombre difícil. Algunos lo catalogaban de sádico e insensible… pero ninguno de ellos había dormido entre sus brazos, arrullado por su respiración profunda, nadie conocía su sonrisa honesta o sus maneras dulces. 

La noche posterior al duelo, el cielo oscuro tenía una ausencia total de estrellas y luna. En el jardín brillaban unas luciérnagas perdidas entre las zarzas. Dick trepó hasta el balcón de Damian y se deslizó dentro de la habitación. 

El heredero Wayne estaba ahí, de pie, descalzo y sin la camisa. Se lavaba la herida del brazo con el agua de una bandeja de porcelana. La visión de su espalda, amplía y fuerte, lo hizo suspirar y aquello, lo puso al descubierto. 

Damian se giró, precipitado, pero se calmó al ver que se trataba de él. 

— Ah, solo eres tú

“Solo eres tú” 

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan insignificante para él?

— ¿Por qué no usaste la puerta, Richard? 

— Porque tú nunca la hubieras abierto —Dick se acercó, cuidadoso y conciliador. Se paró frente a él y metió la mano en el agua teñida de carmín. Tomó la compresa de tela de algodón que estaba ahí y la exprimió antes de ponerla sobre el brazo de Damian. 

Durante un instante, temió que él se alejará, que saliera a flote su carácter ardiente y violento y lo echará de la habitación con gritos y empujones. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Si bien, el cuerpo de Damian reflejó tensión, se quedó callado y aceptó las atenciones. 

—Quiero hablarte sobre la noche en que perdí el lazo… — Richard hizo un esfuerzo por dominar el quiebre que amenazaba su voz— Esa noche yo… no estuve cerca de Lord Wilson, sé que me excedí con el vino, pero, recuerdo haber estado lejos de él todo el tiempo… el único instante en que me alejé de ti, salí a tomar aire al balcón, estaba mareado y necesitaba refrescarme, así que… deshice el nudo de mi lazo y después de eso lo perdí. 

Damian lo miraba desde su altura superior, con esas dagas verdes y afiladas que tenía por ojos.

— ¡Necesito que me creas! Yo… simplemente no puedo seguir chocando contra el muro de tu indiferencia. Estoy rompiéndome, Damian… —Dick podía sentir que sus manos estaban temblando. Estrechó aquel cuerpo grande y duro en un abrazo necesitado y finalmente, le ganó un sollozo. 

El pecho desnudo del heredero Wayne, se expandió y se retrajo ante un profundo suspiro que entró y salió por su boca. Con cuidado apartó a su amante, apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Richard parecía un zafiro roto, las noches en vela y la falta de apetito habían dejado su marca sobre aquel bellísimo hombre. 

Damian se inclinó sobre él y se adueñó de su boca con un beso intenso y febril. Dick gimió y se apretó contra él, necesitado, le enterró los dedos en la piel desnuda de la espalda y sintió su cuerpo temblar tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de caer. Pero los brazos de Damian lo sostenían, lo apretaban con vigorosa posesión y entre jadeos y falta de aliento, lo llevo hasta la cama. 

Las sabanas del lecho estaban revueltas, Dick se sentía pequeño y vulnerable, mientras el joven Wayne lo devoraba, aquellos labios ardientes le besaban sin compasión, las manos de Damian daban rápida cuenta de su ropa, sintió erizarse cada vello de su cuerpo, cuando su piel desnuda tuvo un cálido y total encuentro con la de su amante. 

— Ah… Damián… Damián —Lo llamó con un hilo de voz suplicante, como si el joven caballero no estuviera ahí, abriéndose de piernas para que Damian pudiese encontrar espació entre ellas.  
Lo recibió dócil y medio intoxicado por el deseo. Ambos estaban duros. Una descarga de placer hizo que Dick mordiera con saña el dedo de Damian y que había estado chupando con gula. 

Casi desfalleció cuando el miembro duro y goteante de su amante se abrió camino dentro de él, a la fuerza, con estocadas que sacudieron la cama. Estaban fundidos en un abrazo lacerante, asfixiante y Damian se removió un poco para dejar que Dick sintiera como presionaba contra su trasero, sus testículos pesados y cargados de esperma. 

Todo el fuego de todos los infiernos se desató entre las piernas de Richard Grayson. Damian se zafó de su abrazo y descargó sus ganas dentro de él, contra él, sobre de él. Para Dick, en aquel momento todo tenía un solo nombre. 

¡Damian, Damian, Damian!

Se quedó ronco de tanto gritar y esa fiera que tenía por amante no descansó hasta verlo gotear su esencia y sentirlo llorar.

— Lo lamento… lo siento, lamento haber perdido el lazo, lamento haber sido tan descuidado, pero yo… jamás estuve cerca de Lord Wilson, jamás— Dick gimoteó.

Damian le tocó la cara con una ternura que no parecía pertenecerle y se bebió sus lágrimas en infinitos besos. 

— Te creo… deja de llorar — Y volvió a besarlo mientras el ritmo de sus embestidas se volvía más suave. Acariciando aquel interior con largas intrusiones lentas y profundas. — Te creo, mi amor, te creo… 

Le juró en susurros, mientras el cielo oscuro se despejaba y la luna y las estrellas regresaban. 

Con paciencia, giraron en la cama hasta que la espalda de Damian descansó sobre las sabanas y Dick se mostró sobre él, cabalgando aquel miembro que se deslizaba con facilidad dentro de su carne sensible. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Bajo sus parpados, su ansiosa imaginación dibujaba la escena de lo que su cuerpo sentía. Su entrada dilatada, totalmente invadida y enrojecida. Aceleró el galope, las manos de Damian fueron directo hacía sus nalgas, apretándolas mientras lo ayudaba a mantener el ritmo que poco a poco escalaba al frenetismo.

Todo se sentía caliente. El aire que rozaba sus pezones sensibles, la saliva que ahogaba su boca pues se veía incapaz de tragar y gemir al mismo tiempo. Los gruñidos de Damian que se hicieron presentes cuando llegaron juntos a la línea de tensión que quiebra la cordura antes del orgasmo.  
Damian levantó la cadera y jaló las caderas de Dick hacia abajo cuando un nuevo orgasmo lo hizo eyacular. Su amante lo siguió de inmediato, se perdieron juntos en un momento de placer absoluto y se reencontraron, sudando, cansados y terriblemente enamorados.

 

Reconciliados.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, quería que fuera un drabble, por eso carece un poco de la descriptiva que suelo usar en otras obras. Sin embargo, me gustó demasiado como para hacerla muy corta y al mismo tiempo no pude contar más de lo que deseaba. Por eso es muy corta para ser one shot pero muy larga para ser drabble  
>  (●´□`)
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
